1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a radiation detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-37454 discloses a radiation detection apparatus having a scintillator layer formed on an array substrate having photoelectric conversion elements. A moisture-proof layer made of Al covers the scintillator layer. This moisture-proof layer also functions as a reflection layer for reflecting, to a sensor panel, light, of the light generated by the scintillator, which propagates in a direction opposite to the array substrate.